Big Time Secrets
by DRGLEEK100
Summary: When Mrs. Knight walks in on Kendall and James doing some... Extra Curricular activities... how will she react? Will Kendall and James have to reveal their secret to everyone? Will it tear apart the family? *SMUT*
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck me!" James yelled out!

"Is that what you really want!" Kendall purred. "Are you sure you really want to have my big, thick, dick up your ass?"

"Yes. PLEASE!" James moaned.

Kendall put his hands around James's waist. He reached around and with his fingers, traced the V leading down to James's cock. He grabbed the entire package as he slowly penetrated into James. With one major thrust of his hips, he slammed his entire dick up into James. At this James let out an ear splitting scream of ecstasy.

"Is everything okay in there? What are you boys up to?" Mrs. Knight called from the other side of the door.

"Uh… nothing! We're fine!" Kendall said, slightly out of breath from the constant pounding he was in the process of doing.

"Okay, we'll here's your laundry…" Mrs. Knight said, opening the door and entering the room. She gasped at the jumbled pile of flesh sprawled out on the bed.

James looked up and smiled at her through grunts and moans.

"MOM!" Kendall yelled in shock, as he pulled out of James and attempted to cover his naked body with the sheet.

Here, no one said anything. At all. They all just stood there, staring. Mrs. Knight tried her hardest not to stare directly at James's dick. But it was VERY hard to look away. She knew it was wrong, but it was just so beautiful. He…was just. So. Beautiful.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Put some pants on. And when you're ready… I'll be in the kitchen, with some cocoa… ready to talk." She said as she walked away.

The boys just starred at each other. As soon as his mom shut the door behind her, Kendall said to James, "Dude! We're fucked! Its out. Our secret is out!"

"Calm down." James said, digging in the bed sheets for his underwear. "She seemed really chill. I don't think she cares that you're gay. I mean, she didn't cry or anything…"

"Yeah! Because she was distracted by your giant cock! She couldn't keep her eyes off it… Which is a whole other issue in itself!"

"Babe… it'll be fine. Lets just go talk to her."

"What if she tells Carlos or Logan? What if… what if she tells Jo!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So?" Mrs. Knight started the conversation.

"sooo…" Kendall answered.

"So… this cocoa is amazing!" James said, smiling that dangerously handsome grin.

"Is there anything you boys want to tell me?" Mrs. Knight continued, sipping from her mug.

"Not really" Kendall said, sinking down into his chair.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight and James said at the same time.

"Dude she walked in on us. Just tell her the truth. She knows…" James said

Kendall said nothing. He starred at the marshmallows floating in his cup.

"Kendall… I don't care. I love no matter what you do!" Mrs. Knight broke the silence, once again. "Well, unless you kill someone or become a drug addict… or steal… or get thrown in jail, or…"

"Mom!" Kendall said stopping her.

"Sorry… it's just. Kendall I'm your mother! I wish you had talked to me about this. I wish I didn't have to find out this way…"

"I know. But how could I tell you? How could I expect you to accept this when I haven't even yet!"

"Look… I don't know what its like. This confusion. But you have a great support system around you. Everyone here loves you, Kendall. We'll work through this. Being gay… it isn't a crime. Its not something to be ashamed of."

Kendall looked his mother in the eye for the first time since she walked in on him and James. Speaking of whom, was in tears.

"Oh Mrs. Knight! Thank you! Hearing you say that makes this so much easier. I can't tell my parents… not yet. But it helps having you around." James sobbed.

Mrs. knight took James into a big hug. Kendall was relived, in a weird way, that his mom DID walk in on them. One less person to have to tell. Right? But then the realization of the situation hit him…

"Mom! You can NOT tell anyone. ANYONE!" Kendall said.

"Why? Carlos? Logan? They are your best friends. They won't care! Believe me! Katie? Your own sister?" Mrs. Knight said, reaching for her son's hand.

"NO! Not yet. We have a lot to figure out before we tell them." James supported Kendall.

"Ok. Ok. I won't say anything…" she answered. "but that doesn't mean I think you shouldn't!"

"We will… we just need time…" Kendall said.

"Kay, I get that… So... can I ask a question?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"You just did!" James joked.

"Seriously… " She continued, chuckling, "How did you guys find each other out? I mean… you don't want anyone to know your "secrets"… so how come you know about each others?"

James answered, saying… "Well, Mrs. Knight… let me tell you the story…"

…...

**OKAY YALL! What do you think so far? I really wanted to do a story that's still smutty, but has a little more depth. FAMILY, is huge. And I think its a big part of BTR as well... so I really want to explore the concept of family with this story! Please leave comments/reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was about six months ago. I had been getting restless, because I felt trapped by my secret. One morning while I was lying in bed (lying on my stomach to hide my morning wood) I thought about telling someone. Anyone. I quickly decided against it, because I was unsure how they would react. I heard the shower start, and sat up in bed.

_Damn Kendall! He knows Fridays are my day to shower first!_ I thought.

He had been using up all the hot water lately, and I was fed up! So I got out of bed and went towards the bathroom. Above the sound of the rushing water, I could hear someone lightly moaning. Kendall was in the shower. Jacking off. Incredibly intrigued, I pushed the door open just a crack. I positioned my head so I could look in the mirror and get a good view of Kendalls reflection.

There, on his knees, was Kendall. The water rushing over his head, and down his back. The muscles in his back were rippling, and his shoulder blades moved back and forth as he stroked himself. He had is dick in his right hand. I could see that his left hand was slowly pushing its way up his ass. As I spied on Kendall, his moans started coming out more clearly. I could barely make it out… but I was certain.. .Yes. Yes he was! He was moaning **my name**!

"Oh James… oh JAMES! Fuck me! Oooo… that feels good!" Kendall continued moaning.

He didn't know it at the time, but I was standing in the door way… hearing his every moan… Rock hard cock in hand… wanting to jump in the steamy shower with him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Language!" Mrs. Knight said. "I know we're being all open and honest here, but still! I'm still your mother! I don't need to be hearing about this!"

"You asked…" James said smirking.

"I see where the story is going though." Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah." Kendall said. "He confronted me about it and one thing led to another… and…"

"She doesn't want to hear all the sexy details!" James stopped Kendall.

"Well, honestly… I'm glad you guys found each other. I hope your relationship doesn't affect your friend ship though… or the band!" Mrs. Knight said caringly. "And… I can't stop you from… doing what you'll do… so all I can say is be safe! And use protection!"

"MOM!" Kendall shouted. "Please…"

"Thanks Mrs. Knight. It means a lot that you're so cool about all this." James said.

"Oh yeah!" she answered. "I'm the coolest!" as she took both of the boys into a big group hug, her mind was racing. She really was happy that Kendall and James had each other… she knew it must be hard for them. But she honestly wished they weren't having sex. She was worried. Worried that if things ended badly romantically, they'd end all together. Breaking up the very best of friends. It wouldn't just affect Kendall and James… but Carlos and Logan too…

James and Kendall went back into their room, and closed the door behind them. James started making up his bed (from the escapades he and Kendall were performing earlier that morning). Kendall walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He then walked over to James and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing James's washboard abs and tight square pecks.

"Hearing you tell that story had me thinking about one thing… and one thing only…" Kendall whispered into James's ear, as he nibbled on his neck.

"What? Round two?" James asked.

"Absolutely!" Kendall purred.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Knight heard the distant sound of the shower starting up. _Oh god!_ She thought. _Well… boys will be boys! _

**OKAY YALL! Sorry it took so long for these past updates… I've been busy! I promise… some full on detailed smut is coming... very…very… soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! I know yall probably hate me for taking so long... but i promise it was worth the wait...**

"Great game guys!" Carlos shouted, giving high fives to everyone.

"Oh god! You need a shower!" Logan answered. They all did actually.

The guys had just finished playing a quick 2 on 2 hockey match, and the game got intense. Hot. And sweaty. The boys made their way into the rec-centers locker room.

"Kendall. Can I talk to you?" James asked.

"Sure," Kendall answered pulling back and letting Logan and Carlos go into the locker room.

"Babe… I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can shower with Logan and Carlos around…" James said worried.

"Yeah, I know what you mean… just thinking about it is kinda giving me a hard on…" Kendall answered.

"But we can't wait until we get home; we have that meeting with Griffin after this…" James continued.

"I know. We can just make sure our backs are turned to them! They won't see our erections it'll be fine." Kendall rationalized.

So the couple continued into the locker room, and around the corner to the community shower. Carlos was already stark naked, and Logan was pulling his briefs down. James shot a look towards Carlos's penis but quickly looked away. He then looked at Kendall who he saw was eyeing Logan's light little ass.

_This is gonna be hard. No pun intended._ James thought.

Kendall got naked. James got naked. Neither of them was hard yet, but they were both close. Too close. They made their way into the shower and took the 2 shower heads in the far corner. Kendall tried his hardest not to even think about the fact that there were three naked men in the shower with him. _Too late. _His dick quickly grew to massive proportions. He turned his back even more away from the others and faced the corner.

Carlos and Logan were making small talk as they washed their hair and bodies. Their toned tight bodies. James watched them as they rubbed soap up and down their chests. He started to hallucinate that they were washing each other, and then pulled each other into a kiss. He snapped out of it just in time to realize it was time for him to face the corner too.

Just then Logan spoke "Hey James, pass me that bar of soap by your feet."

_Fuck!_ James thought, if he turned around he would have a BIG explanation to give. "uh! You can come get it!" he said.

"Dude. It's right by your feet… just pick it up and hand it to me. Please?" Logan asked again.

This was it. He had to turn around. He had to hand Logan the soap. But if he turned around, everyone would see his hard on. What would he tell them? He looked to Kendall for advice, but Kendall was still hiding in the corner.

"Really dude?" Logan said, his voice suddenly louder. He was right behind James.

James handed Logan the soap without turning around.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Logan asked shoving James's shoulder a little. Not expecting the shove, James was tipsy and had to turn his feet around to catch his balance.

"Woah." Logan said laughing. "Hello!"

"Shut the fuck up." James said tuning back around.

"Dude. We're teenage boys… we get horny. A lot. Its fine… look." Carlos suddenly said walking over to James, his erect cock swinging between his legs.

"oh…" James whispered. Seeing his friend like this was a little bit of a shock. Better than he thought it would be.

Just then Kendall turned around with his giant dick sticking straight out. Logan's wasn't quite erect, but it was growing.

"We'll look at this..." James said.

"Four horny naked men…" Kendall continued.

"what ever should we do about this?" Logan asked

"My older brother always says 'never let a good erection go to waste…'" Carlos finished.

The boys all looked at each other and smirked.

**Muahahahah! YES. I'm making you wait yet agian. But let your imaginations run wild with whats to come! ;) **

**Keep your comments and reviews coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait!"We aren't really gonna do… anything… right?" Logan asked a puzzled look on his face.

"Sure. Why not?" James asked.

"Yeah, I mean… what are friends for?" Kendall chirped in.

"I'm down to try anything!" Carlos said, starting to stroke himself.

"we're not gay though…" Logan said, still confused.

At this James and Kendall looked at each other. Should they let loose and share their secret? NOPE!

"Well duh man! We aren't fags, we just all really need to get off." James said suddenly.

"Yup! I'll actually be thinking of Jo the while time…" Kendall said.

Still slightly hesitant Logan moved in a little closer to the other three. "So what exactly do we want to do?" he asked the others.

"Circle jerk!" Carlos yelled. The boys all started to grab their dicks and get started. Pulling at their balls and massaging their heads. James was rubbing his left hand up and down his abs, tracing each and everyone with his fingers. He looked over at Kendall.

_Damn that boy is fine._ He thought smiling. He could tell Kendall was thinking the exact same thing about him. The two continued masturbating, staring into each other's eyes, and it quickly grew uncomfortable for Carlos and Logan.

"Hey. Guys? What's going on over there?" Carlos asked

"Uh… "James moaned.

"Guys. This is weird. We should stop." Logan said.

"No! Come on! It's fun! Hanging dicks out with my best buddies!" Carlos said.

"Yeah…" Kendall said, without taking his eyes of James.

Without saying a word James started to move closer to Kendall. They were suddenly face to face.

"What the fuck?" Carlos asked Logan.

"Dude. I have NO clue." Logan answered, strangely turned on by what he saw in front of him.

Kendall pulled James in by the waist and the two kissed passionately. James reached around and grabbed Kendall's ass and massaged it as they made out.

By now Logan and Carlos had stopped jacking off and were standing there… staring at their 2 best friends. Naked. Wet. Making out. They couldn't have looked away even if they wanted to.

James and Kendall came up from their kiss for air, and that's when Carlos asked, "So… you ARE gay?"

James and Kendall looked at each other, looked at Carlos. Looked at Logan. Held hands and nodded Yes.

"Like with each other?" Logan asked

"Uh Huh." Kendall said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Logan continued. "I mean, James… we coulda guessed, but Kendall? Really?"

"You're punking us!" Carlos said a huge puppy dog grin on his face.

"No, you guys. We're gay..." Kendall started.

"…and we're together." James finished.

At this Carlos and Logan's faces turned cold. They looked at each other and then at their friends. Out of literally nowhere they moved closer to the boys, dead looks on their faces.

"FUCKING FAGGOTS!" Carlos yelled as he punched Kendall square in the face. Kendall fell to the ground upon impact, and James let out a scream. Lying hurdled on the ground, Kendall began to moan from the pain. Logan then kicked Kendall in the stomach yelling, "Homo!"


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST BE GLAD I DIDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT THIS TIME! HAHAHA**

Kendall was awakened by James moaning in the bed a crossed the room from his own. James was tossing and turning, the sheets in a tangled mess. He was whimpering and moaning. Kendall walked over to his lovers bed and sat next to him. He began to rub his back and run his ringers through his hair.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Kendall asked in a soothing voice.

"we… can't… tell…" James moaned out.

"what?" Kendall asked, unable to hear what James was saying.

"we can't tell Carlos and Logan our secret… EVER." James was able to let out before whimpering again. Kendall had never seen him so weak, so shaken.

"It was only a dream… it was only a dream… it was only a dream…" Kendall whispered into James's ear, lying on the bed next to him, and pulling the covers over them both.

**I know that was real short, yall, but I needed to sum up the shower scene, I couldn't leave you hanging! **


End file.
